Duality
by Spirit Manipulator123
Summary: Yuto's life has calmed down for the moment, but with more and more people intervening, the possibility of a peaceful co-existence is weakening. It is not until he gets to know a classmate when he realises his life is not unique! Story expansion with OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

Hey! this is my first story on and I wanted to help two fellow authors and get the Omamori Himari story section started, so please, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Omamori Himari. The characters and storyline are owned by Milan Matra.

-Chapter 1-

Yuto's POV

-9:30pm-

I opened the simple, brown door that served as the only entrance to the one safe haven in this crazy household, the bathroom. As I exited the door I was still in the painstaking process of drying my long (well…long for a guy) hair which I had since my childhood.

"I wonder…" I said aloud to myself as the thought of why my hair is this length entered my mind, I could feel something tugging at the back of my mind, like it wanted to be released but I shook the feeling off as I approached my bedroom door.

"Right," I said to myself with determination as I opened the door slightly and peeked through to check if the coast was clear, it seemed that way so I quickly entered the room and shut the door behind me.

"Phew…I don't think I can handle any more attempts at seduction tonight," I said to no-one in particular as I discarded the towel to a basket in the corner of my room.

I got into bed with my hair still damp and sleep on mind and began to drift off into my subconscious…

-In The Dead Of Night-

The wardrobe beside the wall of the room began to rock, the doors shaking in an attempt to be opened. The vicious shaking then stopped and the left side door slowly began to creek open. A slender figure that blended perfectly with the night sky emerged, standing proudly while holding what appeared to be a necklace in their left hand. The silhouette on their face revealed an anxious smile.

Yuto stirred from the disturbance but remained in his dreamland as the figure slowly approached his bed, like a predator stalking its prey. It climbed onto Yuto's bed, stalking forward until it was on top of him, as if bearing fangs at him. It leaned down and placed the necklace around his neck and, before leaving, began to lick his neck, as if desiring him. It finally backed off and exited through Yuto's open window, leaping across the rooftops and disappearing into the night.

Yuto furrowed his brows and began to struggle in his sleep, rolling over whilst tightly gripping the newly placed amulet around his neck. He uttered a single word before falling still again,

"Love…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Omamori Himari. The characters and storyline are owned by Milan Matra.

-Chapter 2-

The eerily pale moonlight entered the penthouse apartment through a large window, the curtains drawn back as to allow the single inhabitant of the room to peer out it. She was holding a glass in her hand, spinning every so often as a look of cunning enveloped her face. On the small coffee table in front of her lay a vast amount of books, sprawled in all directions, each one of hexes and curses. The sound of a phone broke the silence.

"Hello," uttered a gentle, hypnotising female voice, completely in control of the situation at hand.

There was some fuzz from the phone before the gentle voice spoke up again,

"Regarding that matter, I have now taken things into my own hands…" the young woman trailed off as she began to pace around the room.

"Yes, I realise that but that is in the case I disregard my personal feelings, which I am not about to do," she spoke, her voice beginning to crack.

Suddenly, there was a roar down the phone, and the girl began to tremble, it was a phrase she did not want to hear. What about her interests? Her desires? This person had only one thing on their mind and the girl was not about to give in.

"No! It is not, I will handle this in the way I want to with what I want as my main priority!" she screamed before slamming the phone down, cracking the screen. This person had treated her like an asset for her entire life and she was sick of it! She wanted to live her life according to what she wanted and she had found what she wanted.

For seven years, seven long years she waited wanting to meet this person again, all the while bending to her family's will. Her life was like a spider web. No matter how much she struggled, she could not escape.

"Finally…this day has arrived. I have waited so long to see him again; it almost seems too good to be true." She softly spoke, her body tingling with anxiety.

"Yu-chan…I will make you mine again." She finished, drawing the curtains closed slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the two short chapters, I tried to make this one a bit longer but writing a story is harder than I thought!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Omamori Himari. The characters and storyline are owned by Milan Matra.

-Chapter 3-

The sunlight entered the room through the slit in the blinds, falling on the eyes of Yuto and disturbing him from his slumber. He began to stir…

Yuto's POV

"Ahh…one of life's greatest challenges…getting out of bed in the morning," I said to myself, still in a daze after only just waking up. It was Sunday, which meant no school and no Rinko waking me up, but I can't say I don't like those mornings.

"Well I guess I better get up," I admitted dejectedly and rose from my bed to brave the cold morning air. I got dressed, something I had a habit of doing as soon as I got up, why? That's another memory I don't remember.

Whilst unbuttoning my pyjama shirt, I noticed a kind of archaic shaped amulet around my neck. It was round, with little triangles poking out from the sides the whole way around it, giving it the appearance of a small sun. My thoughts immediately turned to Himari. Just then Aya, Himari's spirit messenger appeared before me, with that expressionless look on her face she always carried. She gave a quick bow.

"Amakawa Yuto, good morning," she said with her eyes closed, in an intensely calm voice.

"Good morning, Aya," I replied back with that dumb smile on my face whilst scratching the back of my head. She opened her eyes and looked at me; I could feel my face reddening.

"Himari has instructed me to inform you that she has gone to the village of Noihara to conduct some research and will be staying there for a while. She has asked me to remain here and watch over you with Shizuku," she explained to me, still looking directly at me.

"Well Aya, if that's the case, just make yourself at home, I'm sorry to trouble you like this," I replied, searching frantically for somewhere to avert my eyes to.

"Thank you for your hospitality," she replied calmly turning to begin to leave the room.

"I'll be down in a minute," I told her, glad the encounter was over and continued to dress myself.

-Around ten minutes later-

"Good morning," I greeted as I entered the living room of my house, eager for something to fill my stomach. I could smell breakfast from the kitchen, it smelled great.

"Good morning, Yuto," came from the direction of the kitchen. I recognised the stoic voice as Shizuku's but then again, if Himari's not here who else is going to cook for us I though to myself.

"Breakfast smells great Shizuku, I can't wait," I complimented, trying to spark some conversation.

"You won't have to, it's done," she replied back, unusually cheery for Shizuku.

After setting the table, we began to eat. Shizuku told me that Aya had went to go on an errand so we were to eat without her. I as I made quick work of my rice, my curiosity got the better of me, as to why Shizuku was so upbeat this morning.

"So Shizuku, you seem pretty happy today," I said to her, looking to get straight to the point.

"I am," she replied simply, still eating away with her eyes closed, not going so far as to looking up at me.

I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine. The atmosphere had changed completely and I felt sweat begin to form on my brow. Shizuku began to raise her head slowly, her eyes completely locked onto me. I was intimidated to say the least; she is a water snake after all.

"Umm…Shizuku," I asked hesitantly, "are y-you okay?"

"Yes...I am," she replied confidently, "and do you want to know why?" she said, her tone begging me to ask why.

"And why w-would that b-be?" I asked, knowing I had just put one foot in the grave. She was completely taking advantage of me.

"Because…You and I are…alone…no cat, no Rinko, we could do anything," she replied coyly, putting a finger to her mouth, as if to tease me.

Now, there were alarm bells going off in my head. Most of the time, I can't tell whether Shizuku is teasing me or being serious but she did have a point, there were only two of us in the house.

Shizuku climbed on top of the table and began to approach me, her hair was a lot longer, which was strange, as I thought it only extended when her killing intent emerged.

I backed up slightly in the chair, trying to get away, "Shizuku! Wait! "Her long, snake like tongue emerged from her mouth and she grabbed my arms, pinning me to my seat. Her tongue began to extend towards my mouth. I struggled and turned my head in vain.

"Sh-Shizuku! No! I…" just before that strange sensation entered my body for the second time, Aya appeared out of nowhere, pulling the chair back and taking me out of Shizuku's reach. As always, her eyes were closed.

"Phew…that was close," I whispered to myself, relieved that the ordeal was over. Shizuku gave a simple "Hmph" and walked off.

"Well, looks like I saved your chastity, Amakawa Yuto," Aya said, less serious than before.

"Yeah…well I guess I owe you one Aya, thanks," I replied, still unsure as to why she intervened.

She then put on a mischievous smile, "good, as I will be using this opportunity to have some fun," she laughed, teasing me. I had never seen this side to Aya before, she was always serious and I don't ever recall seeing her smiling. For now though I guess I'll just go with it.

"Hehe…yeah…" I waved it off. Even though Himari isn't here, life still won't be easy it seems I thought, unsure of whether to feel overly happy or scared stiff.


End file.
